El misterioso Señor oso
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert Fic. Albert conoce a Candy en el hospital cuando era enfermera de su tía y se enamora de ella.


**Hola Chicas aquí les dejo este mini, pero muy mini fic de Albert, lo hice por un reto de las "Albert Lovers Secret Service" les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de** **la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde** **1975 a 1979.**

 **Este fue un verdadero reto para mí porque no he escrito ninguna historia corta, fue difícil resumirla, la historia más corta que había hecho fue Todo Por Albert, que contenía 12 Capítulos.**

Candice White es una hermosa chica que vive sola en un edificio en el centro de Chicago, trabaja como enfermera tiene 25 años, nunca ha tenido novio pues se ha dedicado sólo a estudiar y después de eso a trabajar, se enteró que habrá un baile de gala organizado para los empleados del hospital dentro de dos meses, ella escuchó decir a todas sus compañeras que llevaran a sus parejas.

Su Horario de trabajo es de 7 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde, es sociable con sus pacientes pero no les cae bien a sus compañeras por lo que en las tardes no tiene con quien salir, de pronto se ha dado cuenta que en el edificio de enfrente hay un nuevo inquilino, lo vio cuando limpiaba los ventanales que dan hacia el balcón de su departamento.

-¡Ya rentaron el departamento de enfrente! ¡El vecino es rubio! Al parecer es atractivo ¿Cómo lo llamaré? Tiene una barba espesa, ¡Ya sé!, le llamaré Señor oso- pensó Candy

Albert no estaba por casualidad en ese edificio, meses atrás su tía había sido ingresada al hospital se le habían desestabilizado sus niveles de glucosa en la sangre, el tomar té con bocadillos todas las tardes le habían pasado la factura, la Señora Elroy muy rara vez se enfermaba, asustó a los Andrew cuando perdió el conocimiento, el joven patriarca de la familia se ofreció a cuidarla esa noche, fue ahí que conoció a la hermosa enfermera rubia de ojos verdes, ella entró a la habitación y no se dio cuenta que a lado de la señora Elroy, estaba sentado Albert.

-¡Así que los ricos también se enferman! –dijo Candy

Albert contestó: ¡Así es los ricos también nos enfermamos pues somos humanos!

Candy tenía una bandeja en sus manos y la dejó caer de la impresión cuando lo escuchó hablar, esta acción despertó a la señora Elroy.

Candy un poco avergonzada dijo-¡Perdone usted!

El sólo sonrió, ella levantó las cosas que había dejado caer y luego le tomó la presión a la señora Elroy y algunas muestras de sangre.

Después de eso él tuvo una fijación por Candy ya que le pareció simpática, deseaba saber más sobre su persona por lo que hizo que George investigará su perfil, se cambió frente a su departamento.

Para que Candy se enamorara de él pensó en enseñarle un poco de carne, salió a limpiar los ventanales que daban hacia su balcón, se quitó la camisa y dejó ver su ancha y fuerte espalda, Candy se escondió atrás de las cortinas de su departamento, para espiarlo, no conforme buscó sus binoculares para verlo mejor cómo el lobo de Caperucita roja. Candy suspiró. -¡Que guapo es!

Esa noche Candy quería ensayar para el baile, aunque no tenía pareja, estaba optimista que

encontraría a alguien para que fuera con ella, se puso ropa de gimnasio seleccionó un video donde le enseñaban pasos de baile, ella se había olvidado del vecino y abrió las cortinas, ahora él se escondía para espiarla, tomaba sus binoculares y veía sus movimientos los cuales eran muy sensuales para su gusto.

Candy, todos los sábados se permitía el lujo de ir a una cafetería para tomarse un capuchino y un

Postre, Albert que se había dado cuenta que saldría, fue tras ella, simuló que no la conocía cuando entró a la cafetería, se sentó en la mesa de enfrente e hizo que leía un periódico.

-¡Por fin puedo verlo de cerca!-pensó Candy- me recuerda a alguien, ¡Candy haz memoria! ¡Que ojazos tiene!

En ese momento el la miró y ella rápidamente volteo a otra parte.

Candy ya se había tomado dos capuchinos, ninguno de los dos se iba, en ese momento Albert recibió una llamada, era George para decirle que necesitaba su firma en unos documentos, había ido a su departamento pero no lo había encontrado, Albert le indicó donde estaba, y enviaron a un mensajero, Candy los vio tan misteriosos, el muchacho le dio un paquete a Albert y ella se imaginó que era droga, pidió su cuenta y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Lástima de hombre! Al parecer se dedica al narco menudeo-pensó Candy.

Domingo: Albert esperaba y esperaba una acción en el departamento de Candy hasta las dos de la tarde se despertó, ve que se prepara su desayuno, para Albert era almuerzo, ella se acuerda de él y mira al frente. En ese momento a él se le ocurrió que es buen momento de darle un buen taco de ojo a Candy y decidió ejercitarse, ella tomó sus binoculares y lo observó por unos minutos,él toma una pausa para tomar agua y al mismo tiempo agarra sus binoculares y se cruzan las miradas de ambos, a ella le dio vergüenza y simuló hacer otra cosa.

Al día siguiente Candy se alista para irse a su trabajo, los dos bajan al mismo tiempo, ella se da cuenta que un BMW llega a buscarlo el lleva un traje y lentes oscuros lo que hace que Candy se imagine que en verdad el misterioso señor oso está involucrado en algo turbio.

Pasó casi todo un mes y los rubios seguían jugando a lo mismo, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar con el otro, todas las noches Candy ensayaba algún género musical para bailar, ella pidió por catálogo un muñeco inflable para practicar la música romántica, Albert observó con mucha curiosidad sus movimientos, a veces él se divertía viéndola cuando se tropezaba con el muñeco y se caía, Albert no pudo más y le pidió a George que investigara si en el hospital donde trabajaba Candy habría alguna fiesta.

La eficiencia de George era única, logró darle la fecha exacta del baile, Albert la siguió varias veces y pudo notar que ella buscaba pareja, un día en el supermercado Albert agarró valor y se acercó a ella.

-Hola

Candy sorprendida contestó: Hola

-Creo que eres mi vecina

-¿En serio? –Ella fingió desconocerlo

Albert sonrió y dijo: Que tal y te ayudo a cargar tus cosas, veo que llevas varios artículos.

-Si no es molestia para ti-contestó Candy sonrojada.

-Claro que no lo es, al contrario, me sirve para conocerte más a fondo.

Él le llevó las bolsas hasta su departamento, estaba temerosa pues temía que el fuera un

Delincuente.

-¿A qué te dedicas Albert?

-Soy corredor de bolsa

-¿Hablas de la bolsa de valores?

-Así es, manejo varias cuentas, todos los días analizo mucha información financiera y luego tomo decisiones en base a eso. De mi trabajo me mandan documentos, estoy vendido con ellos.

Candy sintió alivio, eso explicaba lo de los paquetes.

-He notado que te gusta bailar.

-No me gusta bailar

-Es que algunas veces sin querer, he visto que prácticas pasos de baile.

-Sí, es que habrá una fiesta de gala donde trabajo y estoy ensayando, mis compañeras son muy criticonas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con tus prácticas?

-Me da pena

-No sientas pena, pon algo de música e intentemos bailar.

Candy obediente lo hizo y el la abrazó con mucha seguridad y mientras la guiaba, fijaba sus ojos en los de ella.

Quedaron en que ensayarían todos los días, una noche ella se decidió y lo invitó para que fuera su pareja en el baile, Albert aceptó gustoso.

Pasaron unos días y él llegó con unos paquetes al departamento de Candy.

-Candy traje un vestido para que luzcas en la fiesta de gala

-Albert , no te hubieses molestado.

-Vine a buscarte para que me ayudes a elegir un traje para esa noche.

-Yo no sé mucho de moda para hombres.

-Me mediré los trajes y tú me dirás si me veo bien o no.

Albert la llevó a las tiendas, él se midió varios trajes, pero en todos se veía guapo, así que no pudo ayudarlo en escoger uno, Albert se dio cuenta que a Candy le había llamado la atención una bufanda, al día siguiente el regresó para comprarla.

Llegó el día del baile Albert decidió cortarse la barba y decirle que él era William Albert Andrew el mismo que había conocido en el hospital, él sólo se había presentado ante ella como Albert. Tocó la puerta ella se había puesto el vestido rojo que él le había regalado, en cuanto lo vio quedó impactada.

-Señor Andrew ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Soy yo Candy, Albert, el que te acompañará al baile esta noche, me rasuré la barba.

-Pero tú y yo, ya nos habíamos conocido antes en el hospital.

¿En serio? No me acordaba- mintió en ese momento para no asustarla.

Albert llevaba un tocado de flores del mismo color del vestido para regalárselo a Candy, ella se lo puso en el cabello.

-¡Te ves muy hermosa Candy!

-Nunca había usado un vestido tan elegante como este.

-Con cualquier cosa que uses te ves bien Candy.

Él le dio el brazo y la llevó en una limusina al Baile.

Entraron al salón, todas las compañeras de Candy lucían elegantes vestidos de noche, pensaron que ella no asistiría y se llevaron la sorpresa que su acompañante aparte de ser muy guapo, era el magnate William Albert Andrew, no pudieron evitar sentir envidia de ella.

Mientras bailaban Albert comentó: Candy, me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de ser tu novio.

-Albert, hace poco días que nos frecuentamos.

-La verdad es que me gustaste desde que te conocí, cuando mi tía estaba internada en el hospital.

-¿Es cierto eso? Pero si me dijiste que no te acordabas cuando nos conocimos.

-Mentí para que no te asustaras. Acaso ¿No te gusto ni un poquito? –pregunto Albert con tristeza.

-No me gustas ¡Me encantas! Me empezaste a gustar cuando te cambiaste a tu departamento,

Sólo te conocía como el misterioso Señor oso.

Albert sonrió y preguntó: ¿Entonces si aceptas ser mi novia?

-Si Albert- respondió Candy sonriéndole.

Desde ese momento Albert y Candy fueron inseparables y comenzaron una hermosa relación que

los llevó a casarse.

 **FIN.**


End file.
